


Anti-Diet Pills

by StoreBrandGore (AideStar)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, Magic Pills, Rapid weight gain, Transformation, Weight Gain, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/StoreBrandGore
Summary: She picked up her diet pills at the pharmacy, eager to get back in shape. Her stomach had begun to hang as of late, spilling out of her favorite pants and stretching her tops. No matter what she tried she only seemed to pack on more pounds, her breasts becoming large and plump, her ass and thighs thickening until her pants barely fit. It had only been a dozen pounds, but over the course of a month that was quite concerning. She rushed home with her pills and popped one without reading the label, merely seeing the “Take once every hour” instruction.Rapid weight gain from "diet" pills...
Kudos: 107





	Anti-Diet Pills

She picked up her diet pills at the pharmacy, eager to get back in shape. Her stomach had begun to hang as of late, spilling out of her favorite pants and stretching her tops. No matter what she tried she only seemed to pack on more pounds, her breasts becoming large and plump, her ass and thighs thickening until her pants barely fit. It had only been a dozen pounds, but over the course of a month that was quite concerning. She rushed home with her pills and popped one without reading the label, merely seeing the “Take once every hour” instruction.

She started up a warm bath, stripping out of her baggy clothes and frowning at the way she could squeeze her stomach between her hands. Soon she’d be flat and small again, and while she did enjoy the curves and some of the other benefits of the weight, all she cared about was looking thin and petite. She’d never get a boyfriend if she kept gaining. She sank into the tub, making sure her alarms for taking the pills had been set, and she placed the bottle just outside the tub.

She relaxed, hoping her doctor had been right when he said she’d lose the extra 50 pounds in less than a day once she started the pills. He’d said the pills were experimental, but she didn’t mind being a test subject if she’d get to slim down so quick. Her breathing evened out as she imagined how hot she’d look after she lost the weight, and she passed into sleep. When her first alarm went off she barely opened her eyes, popping another pill and falling back to sleep. At the next alarm the water had become cold and she shivered, popping her next pill and drying off her large body to get ready for bed. She frowned down at her unchanged stomach, feeling it growl hungrily beneath her rough hands. She huffed, deciding she’d probably lose weight faster if she didn’t eat, and got into bed.

She tried to remember what her doctor had said about sleep, wondering if she’d have to wake up every hour to take a pill. She wouldn’t sleep at all if she did that, so she decided she would turn off her alarms and take 8 pills for the 8 hours she’d sleep. She was eager to see the results in the morning, hoping she’d nearly be as thin as she was a month ago when this all started. Heart racing and stomach growling she fell into a restless sleep.

When her morning alarm when off she felt heavy and groggy, her stomach in pain from not being fed in so long. She reached over one heavy arm and turned off her alarm, popping a pill and rolling over to get some more sleep. The next alarm went off and she took another pill. When yet another alarm sounded she felt so warm and heavy she struggled to turn over and shut it off, gulping down her pill. She finally rolled over, sitting up groggily and making her way to the bathroom to get ready. Her sleep clothes pulled and stretched against her and she pulled down on her pants as they gave her a wedgie. She got ready blearily, barely opening her eyes and staying in PJs as she roamed to the kitchen to have breakfast.

She poured herself a large, heaping bowl of cereal, deciding to give into her hunger after almost a whole day with no food. She finished the bowl in minutes and quickly poured another one, a feeling of unfamiliar and breathtaking pleasure coursing through her with each bite. Eating had never felt so good. She finished the box and opened another, finishing that one quickly too. She figured the weight loss must be making her hungerier and she began to scarf down every food she could find until she felt heavy and full. She pat her massive and full stomach, feeling her soft fat move beneath her hand, and finally she snapped into awareness.

The kitchen was a mess, her pants and shirt stretched so tightly over her now enormous stomach they’d ripped on the sides, and her belly had quadrupled overnight.

She lumbered to her feet, feeling how heavy and big she’d grown suddenly. Her stomach hung low and full over her thighs, which had doubled in size overnight. Her breasts were so large they stretched her shirt, which was now nothing more than a bra. Her shorts cut into her massive ass, her cheeks spilling out and stretching them more and more as she wobbled around. She rushed to her room as fast as her heavy body could manage and climbed onto the scale. Last night she’d been 150 but she now weighed 300 according to her groaning scale.

She sat down on her bed, hearing it creak under her massive weight, and pressed into her full, fat stomach curiously. Every touch felt heavenly, and she found she didn’t look as disgusting as she would’ve thought, her curves appearing even sexier than she had before the pills. With every minute that passed she felt better and better until when her alarm went off she eagerly took her next pill. She watched as for the next hour her stomach became larger, the food inside taking up less and less space, her rolls reappearing and her stomach spilling out onto the bed. When she weighed herself thirty minutes later she’d become 320 pounds. She made up her mind.

She ripped off the remainder of her ruined clothes and dug around her closet for the largest items she owned. She searched online for grocery delivery and ordered express delivery online for hundreds of dollars of food and the largest clothes she could find. When the food arrived she began to gulp down a bag an hour, filling her stomach and taking her pill and filling it again. By the time the clothes had arrived the next day she barely fit into them, already having gained to 500 pounds. Her stomach hung low by her knees and her thighs had quadrupled in size, but her skin was taut and she had no stretch marks. Each pound added to a curvy and perfect figure and once she ran out of pills she just kept eating and eating until she stayed full forever.

  
  



End file.
